Mistletoe and Champagne
by Biana Delacroix
Summary: Light the tree and pour the eggnog, it's the most wonderful time of year. A collection of Christmas drabbles.
1. Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note: This is the first of my Christmas Drabbles, originally posted on Tumblr last year. It takes place in some version of the future from the current canon of the shows, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas, darling<br>We're apart that's true  
>But I can dream and in my dreams<br>I'm Christmasing with you_

The party was in full swing, every single guest filled to the brim with Christmas cheer. Or at least, their glasses of eggnog were. The band kept up the Christmas carols, and the lead singer crooned about silver bells and white Christmases while happy couples danced, sneaking kisses under the mistletoe strategically placed around the hotel ballroom. In the entrance to the grand affair a Christmas trees resplendent in ribbons and gold baubles towered over the festivities, and standing next to it, the host of that night's event stood with a glass of champagne, watching over the fruits of her labour, missing the sense of pride that usually came with seeing a party of hers go off without a hitch.

"Why the long face, Caroline? It's Christmas Eve, you should be enjoying yourself!" Stefan Salvatore stood next to his best friend, a little tipsy from the eggnog, but Caroline smiled at seeing her normally broody friend loosen up for a night.

"I'm enjoying myself," she said in defense, but deep down they both knew he was right. Caroline wasn't as satisfied with tonight as she probably should've been and it was for a reason that she was very, very reluctant to admit.

"So Klaus still hasn't called yet?" Stefan asked sympathetically.

Caroline frowned and downed her champagne, placing her empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "I'm not upset about that," she said, crossing her arms and facing Stefan. He wasn't buying it however, simply pulling her by the elbow through the crowd and through the open doors to the terrace.

The air was chilly, but the two vampire remained unbothered. Caroline leant against the stone railing, looking out at the trees lined with lights and people hurrying home to be with their families.

"So are you going to admit that you miss him or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Caroline sighed. "I don't know why you keep going on about this, Stefan, it's not like he absolutely owes me a call tonight?"

She couldn't see Stefan's skepticism, but practically felt his gaze boring into the back of her skull. "He doesn't owe you a call? Last I checked, he calls you every single year, on Christmas Eve like clockwork. Doesn't that count as a tradition?"

Caroline wanted to scoff, but his words rang through. For five years now, she and Klaus had reached an …understanding. He had a kingdom to win back, and she had to learn how to really _live. _The tentative friendship between the two had always danced around those facts, keeping them from really developing into anything more, and five years ago, Caroline would've been completely content with that. Now however…

The truth was she was a little hurt. Every year on Christmas Eve he called her. She wouldn't expect the big bad hybrid to get sentimental about the holidays, but then some people are full of surprises. They talked about what they were doing, who they were with and what they had planned for the coming year. She'd talk about running parties and events, he'd tell her about his increasing control over New Orleans, and slowly, the miles separating them became inconsequential. And every year, she wished just a little more that she would get more of him than just a phone call. Still, Caroline hadn't grown up just to retreat back into being an insecure teenager, so she steeled herself against the sting of his virtual absence. "He doesn't owe me anything," she repeated firmly, and she could hear Stefan's small sigh.

"If you say so. I'm going to head back inside." His footsteps echoed off the tiles and Caroline was left alone with her thoughts.

Couples walked hand in hand on the ice slicked pavements and from far away, Caroline could just make out the sound of bells. She smiled to herself – alone or not, Christmas was magical.

"You know love, the party's inside."

She couldn't help her gasp. Whirling around, she was met with the sight of Klaus himself, dressed to the nines in a tux that had her gripping the railing to steady herself. His bowtie was the exact shade of deep red to match her dress, and she didn't for a moment expect that to be a coincidence. His smirk dripped with charm and once upon a time it might have irritated her, but now Caroline just felt her face splitting into a wide smile.

"Klaus ! What are you doing here?" she walked a bit closer and he met her halfway, eyes twinkling.

"It's Christmas Eve darling, I needed to talk to you – isn't that tradition?" He picked up her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, not releasing it afterwards but holding it tight. She found she didn't mind.

"Last I checked, phones have worked pretty well," she said with a slight smile, and swore she could make out a brief flicker of nervousness cross his face.

"In the past perhaps. I wanted to try something different this year." Just then, the band struck up their next song, a soft ballad which floated out towards the two of them. Klaus raised their joined hands and settled the other on her waist. Catching on, Caroline put her free hand on his shoulder and they danced along to the carol, moving with ease.

In five years they had barely seen or spoken to each other, so Caroline couldn't help but wonder how or why this came so naturally to them. All she knew was that in that moment, on Christmas Eve, dancing with Klaus felt incredibly _right. _Maybe she shouldn't be fighting holiday magic, so she simply let him guide her along spinning her artfully away and then back into his arms, holding her even closer than before, his intense gaze never leaving hers. It didn't frighten her, but the butterflies in her stomach kicked up a storm.

"How's New Orleans?" she asked, hoping things were going well.

"It's truly mine," Klaus replied happily. "The last of Marcel's lackeys were taken care off early in the fall, there are few who would contest my control. Not that they have reason to – it's truly a haven for vampires. Even the witches are happy."

"Look at you playing nice with people," Caroline teased, and Klaus chuckled lightly.

"How about you sweetheart? Taking the event planning world by storm?"

"When Caroline Forbes plans a party, she does it right!" said Caroline reciting her motto which had helped her make quite the reputation amongst New York's inner circle.

"Well it would seem we've both found happiness," he said, though the wistful tone of his voice led Caroline to believe he wasn't being entirely truthful, and she could sympathize. Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

(Three guesses who.)

As the song drew to a close, they found themselves back in the doorway to the ballroom, Klaus still holding her in his embrace. Caroline was in a blissful state of content, so she barely noticed where they were standing until Klaus chuckled, the sound causing pleasant vibrations in his chest that Caroline could feel, pressed as close as she was.

"What's so funny?"

"Look up." It was like a scene from every Christmas romantic comedy ever made, but Caroline couldn't help but laugh. Hanging innocently over their heads, the small bunch of mistletoe swayed on its bright red ribbon.

"Well, look at that," Caroline said quietly, turning her eyes to Klaus. The teasing was gone from his face, however, and he looked very serious all of a sudden.

"I meant it, Caroline," he said earnestly.

"Meant what?" she asked, going over their conversation.

"I wanted to try something different. I wanted to be with you here, have our Christmas Eve conversation in person – I'd grown tired settling with just a fragment of you."

He rushed the words out and held her close, as if expecting her to flee, but instead she relaxed in his grip and reached up her arms to wind them around his neck. "Would you believe me if I said I felt the same way?"

Klaus sucked in a breath, joy spreading across his features. "Christmas miracles really are possible," he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying his touch before she remembered where they were.

Glancing up at the mistletoe again, she leaned into him, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne and willing herself to keep her wits. "We can't break tradition," she said coyly.

"We most certainly can't," he replied, and before either of them could think anything else, he leaned his head down to capture her lips with his.

Caroline sighed into the kiss, his lips were soft and inviting, but they moved with urgency and all the pent up desire of five years. She tasted champagne and peppermint and pulled herself closer, parting her lips and inviting him to kiss her even deeper. He gripped her waist and pushed her back against the doorframe, pressing his body closer to hers, a low growl escaping his throat.

After a moment more they pulled apart, grateful for the nearby crowd inebriated state, which allowed them to go ignored. They stood there, surrounded by the sounds of cheer and their wide smiles mirrored each other.

"Merry Christmas Klaus," said Caroline, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas love," he replied, his voice filled with fondness. "And here's to many more."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're in the Christmas mood! If anyone would like to request a Christmas drabble, or just suggest a song for me to use, find me on Tumblr at hummingbirds-and-champagne.<strong>


	2. Christmas Eve with You

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Here's another one written last year, short and sweet for your weekend. So fluffy it might give you cavities. **

* * *

><p><em>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<br>Don't care it's cold outside  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<br>I'll keep you warm tonight  
>Through the good times and bad<br>Happy and sad  
>I'm still holding on<br>I know what I have  
>And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you<em>

Snow fell outside the bedroom window, covering the ground in a perfect untarnished blanket, the perfect picture of Christmas Eve. Sadly, its beauty was being ignored by the two vampires wrapped up in each other, finally coming down from their shared bliss and settling in each other's arms. Caroline giggled quietly as Klaus continued to nip playfully at her neck before he settled down next to her, both of them sinking into the comfort of the silk sheets and heavy duvet, peacefully ensconced in each other's warmth.

"As far as Christmas Eves go, I'd say that was a quite a good show, wouldn't you say love? Klaus asked, lazily running his hand through Caroline's hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"Well, I'd say I gave _you _ a good show," she said with a smirk, replaying the past few hours of slow, languid fucking that had started when she given him an early Christmas gift, courtesy of her latest lingerie purchases. "I just wished you'd let it live another day," she said, casting a glance towards the end of the bed where red scraps that had once been a (very expensive) corset lay.

Klaus chuckled, and Caroline hid her smile against his chest. "Sorry love, but you know how I get," he said, pressing a kiss against the crown of her head. Caroline lifted her head to see his smug grin and rolled her eyes, then pushed herself up so that she could kiss it away. As she brushed her nose against his cheek, his ever-present stubble tickled her, and Klaus chuckled softly.

"What?" she asked, leaning up on her forearm.

"I love it when you do that," he replied, looking at her fondly. It was so _weird, _sometimes, Caroline thought, to see him like this. The big bad hybrid that could bring an army to their knees was curled up in bed next to a baby vampire and looking at her like she was the only thing that was good and bright in the entire world.

(And to him, she was.)

"Alright, I'll bite – what do I do?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"That little look you get when your nose gets tickled. You scrunch up your face, it's adorable."

"What, you mean like this?" She scrunched up her nose and wiggled it around, earning a full blown laugh from the hybrid, which Caroline couldn't help but share in.

"You know, you're pretty adorable yourself," she told him teasingly, settling back down and curling next to him, Her comfort didn't last long however, before Klaus was sitting up in bed, staring down at her like she had grown a second head.

"_Adorable?" _he asked disbelievingly. "Sweetheart, I've been called a lot of things, but _adorable_?!"

"Well, why not?" Caroline asked, sitting up too. "You've got the cutest dimples!"

"_Dimples?" _he asked, looking positively aghast. He sat back against the headboard and crossed his arms over his chest, looking honestly offended at her comment. Caroline just rolled her eyes and shifted so that she straddled his lap, teasingly letting the sheet fall from her torso, but for once, he didn't immediately cave at the sight of her.

"Oh come on, they add to your charm!" she said, rubbing her hands over his shoulders soothingly. He just looked away from her, clearly still miffed.

"Not working, love."

Caroline smirked and poked the spot on his cheek where they would be, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Aww, let me see them? Pretty please?" she asked, pouting.

Klaus gave her a stern glare in response, "You know, sometimes I forget that you're still a teenager." His words were meant to chastise but Caroline was nothing if not an expert in his moods and she could see his eyes flicking across her bare body and knew he was close to giving in.

"I didn't hear you complaining twenty minutes ago," she whispered, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to both corners of his mouth before running her lips along his jawline and stopping at his ear, nipping it playfully. A moment later he groaned in defeat and gripped her waist, flipping them over and causing her to squeal in delight.

"You're right, love," he said, giving her a full beaming smile and displaying the dimples she adored so much. "Maybe I am adorable – but _only _for you." With that, he leant down to capture her lips once more, and Caroline closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.

"Best Christmas Eve ever," she muttered.

"Best Christmas, you mean," Klaus replied.

Caroline opened her eyes and cast an eye towards the clock on the nightstand, the numbers showing five minutes past midnight. "You're right – Merry Christmas Klaus."

Klaus smiled down at her, that smile that made her feel like no present, no matter how extravagant, could possibly have compared to this moment. "Merry Christmas, Caroline," he said, and together, they lost themselves to each other once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, suggest any drabbles you might want to see and have a great weekend!<strong>


	3. A Frozen Heart

**Author's Note: This one isn't strictly Christmas, but I wrote it last December and I liked it, so I thought I'd add it to the collection. It's a Frozen AU, originally posted in two parts, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always had to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<br>Well now they know  
><em>

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel," Caroline muttered to herself at she trudged through the forest, drawing her cloak around her body as if to give herself a shield. Not from any danger towards her, of course – it was more likely she was the true danger in the woods that night. The wind howled through the trees, cutting her to the bone, and even though it could never bother her, it served as a stark reminder of the day's events. "Come on, Caroline, get it together!" Her words did no good, the storm raged on around her, snow falling in droves, coating the land in a thick blanket. It only hammered down how much she had lost control, forcing her from the only home she had ever known.

"I'm so sorry Daddy," she whispered, hoping that if her father was indeed looking down on her, he would not be too disappointed. Her entire life had been spent trying to suppress her powers and be the good girl he had always taught her to be, but now that he was gone, she was realizing that she was nothing but a disappointment. A disappointment as a daughter and as a queen. Her land would be better left in the hands of her advisors. At least none of them had to deal with the possibility of turning everything they touched to ice.

"_Are you alright_?!"

The question had come from a figure not too far off to her right, and Caroline squinted through the haze of snow, just barely making out a shadowy figure coming closer. She stiffened and moved to run as far as possible through the woods, but even her powers weren't enough to help her through the deep snow. When she thought she had lost the figure, she looked behind her for a moment, not paying attention to her footing and tripping, falling headfirst into a snow bank. Pushing up, she realized that she was near a small cave and she hurried to make her way inside, hoping whoever had called out earlier had decided to give up.

Caroline curled against the rock wall of the cave, her exhaustion catching up with her. The snow storm lessened slightly, but at this point she knew the damage had been properly done. It would be better to keep away from the kingdom and never show her face again – they would do just as well without her.

"You're pretty fast in the snow, you know that?"

Caroline shot to her feet, facing the mouth of the cave. The figure from earlier now stood in front of her, and she could see that he was a young man, not much older than her. Despite all that was going on, she couldn't help but notice that he was well-built, with a lean figure and a devilishly handsome face. His lips were reddened from the cold and she forced herself to look up from them and instead meet his eyes, which held just a hint of mischief. His blonde curls were coated with snowflakes, and he ran a hand through them, appraising her carefully.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said, her voice unsteady. Not wanting someone else to feel the brunt of her emotional breakdown, she backed away further into the cave. "You should go now," she said, forcing strength into her voice.

"Are you serious? And leave you all alone out here?" he asked, walking closer into the cave and lifting the lantern he held so that they were both illuminated. For a moment he stopped short at seeing her in the light and his lips parted slightly before he regained his wits and set the lantern on a rock shelf. "You're the princess, aren't you? Princess Caroline?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "_Queen _Caroline actually," she said, before remembering that she had forfeited her crown the moment her advisors and subjects realized what a monster she was. Shaking her head, she met the stranger's gaze. "Listen, you need to leave, right now, _please."_

"You're obviously in distress_, your majesty_," the stranger replied, his lips quirking up as he addressed her by her royal title. "My name is Klaus, I live in the woods. I'm an ice trader – though I suspect my business might be taking a hit in the next couple of days."

Caroline frowned, not liking his easy manner, not on the worst night of her life. She wanted to wallow in solitude, but if he wasn't going to give that to her, then she would seek it out somewhere else. With the rise in her emotions, she could feel her fingertips numbing, the telltale sign that her powers were breaking through. She needed to get out, _fast. _

"I may be in distress, but that is none of your concern," she replied, as haughtily as she could. "It was nice to meet you, _Klaus,_ but if you won't leave, I will." With that, she quickly marched past him, intent on running into the blizzard but a warm hand gripped her hand just as she stepped outside.

"Wait, Caroline-"

Caroline gasped, the cold feeling in her hands growing and she managed to wrench her hand away just as a blast of ice shot from her fingertips and into the ground.

"No!" Caroline cried, not wanting another outburst to cause a loss on her already fragile control. "Nonono…" she muttered, stumbling back but her magic got away from her, flurries of snow swirled through the air, ice shot from the ground forming sculptures, beautiful yet deadly. The ground around her froze in a smooth surface of ice and Caroline started to hyperventilate.

Somewhere through her terror, Caroline became aware of Klaus walking closer to her, using his arm to shield his face against the snow.

"No! Stay back!" Caroline cried, but the man persisted until he stood right in front of her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Just relax, Caroline!" he yelled over the roar of the wind, and Caroline was stunned by his bravery. "Calm down, sweetheart, just – just breathe!"

She did her best to take his advice, choosing to concentrate on her breath and finding that the grip he had on her shoulders provided a much needed anchor amongst the tumult. Still, the last thing she needed was to hurt this stranger who was showing her kindness, so she shut her eyes tightly and balled her fists, willing herself to remain under control long enough for him to get away.

"You've got to _go," _she pleaded, but Klaus just gripped her shoulders tighter, and after a moment, brought her closer towards him, holding her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and leant his jaw against the crown of her head, his warmth flooding through her, a pleasant feeling blooming in her chest and spreading through her body. Caroline gave a small sigh and wanted to relax against him, but she remained stiff, though some of her anguish subsided. It was quickly replaced by embarrassment as she realized that she was allowing herself to be held by a stranger in the middle of the woods. Blushing, she pushed herself away, and took a step back. Klaus didn't seem perturbed by this, just gave her a charming smile.

"Well, that was – I appreciate what you were trying – but I need to go before I end up doing something stupid-" she fumbled over her words, but Klaus just smirked.

"Look around, love. I think you're doing fine."

Caroline frowned then looked up and realized that for the first time since she had run from the castle, the sky had cleared of snow clouds, and the bright colours of the northern lights were rippling across the sky. She gasped aloud at the beauty, amazed that she had managed to calm herself down enough that the storm had abated.

"See? You're fine," said Klaus, bringing her attention back to him.

"I'm really not," Caroline muttered, and drew her cloak around her once again.

"Are you cold?" asked Klaus, looking concerned, "We should get back into the cave, it'll give us shelter for the night.

"The cold doesn't really bother me," Caroline replied softly. Still, the threat of wild animals and the darkness of the forest didn't appeal to her now that she had calmed down, so she allowed Klaus to lead her back into the cave and sat against the wall as he got a fire going.

"That should do it," he said, sitting next to her. "So, _Queen _Caroline – why aren't you at the palace? Isn't today your coronation day?"

"It was," she snorted. "I was in the middle of a ball when my friend Elena tried to get me to danc and meet the partygoers. She accidentally ripped off my glove and from there-" she broke off, not willing to remember how the secret that she had kept her whole life, even from her trusted friends, was now out in the open. Those same friends probably hated her now, she had nearly shot her ice at _them, _the last people in world she ever wanted to hurt.

After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm a monster."

Klaus frowned, and gently reached into her lap, taking one of her hands into his own. Caroline gasped – for years now, no one had ever held her hand. She forgot how nice it felt.

"Magic doesn't make a monster, Caroline," Klaus said quietly. "You don't need any magic at all to be a terrible person." His voice was bitter and Caroline wondered just who in his life had affirmed that fact for him, but he didn't seem to want to dwell on it. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and before she could help it, snowflakes burst forth from her fingertips.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Caroline said, trying to take her hand back, but Klaus just chuckled.

"Don't be, love, that was very nice. What else can you do?"

Caroline frowned; no one had ever asked to see her powers before. When she was a child, she had played around with what she could do, before she knew how important it was to keep her magic under control. Now though, she thought back to being a little girl, and actually enjoying what she could do.

"Are you sure?" she asked, facing Klaus. The fire cast a warm glow on his features, and her heart jumped a little, noticing again how handsome he was. Years spent in a castle with servants and the occasional visits from her friends did little for her romantic heart, even though she had long since given up hope of being able to find a true love.

Klaus nodded, a smile on his face and Caroline found herself smiling back. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her magic to flow through her fingertips, letting a small flurry dance through the air, turning and swirling through the small cave. Icicles sprang from the ground, twisting into intricate patterns, and complicated frost patterns formed on the walls of the cave.

"It's beautiful," Klaus whispered in awe.

"You think so?" she asked, amazed that anyone would find beauty in her powers.

Klaus nodded and turned towards her, giving her another charming smile. "Has no one ever told you that?" He frowned when she shook her head. "That's a tragedy – you're strong, beautiful and full of light – how could your magic be any different?"

Caroline smiled widely. Granted, Klaus may have just been a stranger to her, but he had helped her, more than anybody else she had ever met. Feeling bold, she leant up slightly and pressed her lips to his cheek, grazing the stubble on his jaw and pulled away, blushing lightly.

"Thank you, Klaus," she said quietly and he took her hand once again, squeezing it tightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, love," he said, and together, they sat in the warmth of the fire, watching the snow dance throughout the cave.

* * *

><p><em>So cut through the heart, cold and clear<br>__Strike for love and strike for fear  
><em>_See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
><em>_Split the ice apart  
><em>_And break the frozen heart_

"You can't stay out here forever, Caroline."

For the third time that hour, Caroline ignored the truth of Klaus' words as they stood on the balcony of the great ice castle that Caroline had built for herself. After her horrendous night, a new sense of clam had flooded her veins, and she felt that for the first time in her life she could control her powers and live on her own terms. She had made her way to the North Mountain and built herself a home where she could be free and safe, and all that remained was to start her new life.

There was just _one little hiccup_.

Klaus had stayed by her side, be it out of concern or boredom, she didn't know. Perhaps that was unkind – he had seemed genuinely worried about her, and if she was being honest, she suspected the only reason she had this newfound control was because of his calming presence. But she immediately stamped down the warmth blooming inside of her – Klaus would have to leave her, he couldn't stay by the side of a woman who would probably do nothing but cause him harm, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I _can_ stay out here forever, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," said Caroline firmly. Sighing, she let a flurry of snow dance through the air, enjoying her uninhibited freedom. It cheered her up a little. Turning to face Klaus, she softened at seeing his piercing gaze, and swallowed a lump at her throat. She didn't _want _to be alone for the rest of her life…but she had to be. She certainly couldn't ask Klaus to stay with her any longer than he already had.

"Klaus – I just – I want you to know, I do appreciate everything you've done for me," she said, rushing her words before she lost her nerve. "I've never really been able to control my powers and you calmed me down enough to stop to storm which means you probably saved my kingdom so I-"

"Take a breath, Caroline," Klaus said with a light smirk. "It was my pleasure. And I want you to know, I'm not about to rush off anywhere."

Caroline frowned, "Klaus, you know you have to go, this is no place for you!"

"What about you?" he asked, taking her hand. "Love, I'm not going to leave you in this place by yourself!"

Caroline yanked her hand away, and turned on her heel, running her hand through her hair. She had to keep her emotions in check; she couldn't let her feelings get out of hand. "Klaus, _please, _just let me live alone. It's what I deserve."

"But Caroline-"

But whatever his argument was going to be was interrupted by a faint cry of _"Caroline!" _Klaus and Caroline ran to the railing of the ice balcony, and could see the figure of a young woman making her way through the snow up to the castle.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline's heart hammered at the sight of her old friend, whom she had been sure she would never see again. She ran outside, Klaus at her heels. Elena stood at the front door, shivering slightly but she beamed to see Caroline's face again.

"Caroline, it's so good to see you again! You look – you look so happy!" Elena laughed and threw her arms around her friend, and Caroline reciprocated her enthusiasm. She hadn't realized how much the thought of never seeing anyone from her past had hurt her, she had been too focused on hiding herself away. Her happiness burst almost as soon as it had come, this reunion couldn't last. Still, now Caroline could at least say a proper goodbye.

"Elena, you have to promise me that you'll look after yourself, okay?" Caroline said, taking her friend's hands and giving her a bright smile. "And make sure Tyler does a good job, he'll know how to run the advisors, tell him I think he's going to be a great leader, and-"

"Wait, what? Caroline, you have to come back!" said Elena, confusion all over her face.

Caroline stepped back from her friend, trying to keep calm under her friend's panicked tone. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and she could see Elena shoot him a curious glance, but he said nothing, letting Caroline talk.

"Elena…you saw what I did. I _can't_ go back, I almost hurt you!"

"But Caroline, don't you know?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head and she continued, "Mystic Falls, the fjord, it's all under snow! You've sent the kingdom into an eternal winter."

Elena's face was sympathetic rather than accusatory but all Caroline could feel was the icy cold grip of guilt and regret squeeze at her heart. Her kingdom, the responsibility her parents had entrusted to her with their deaths, the people she was supposed to keep safe and rule over, she had failed it all…

"_No…" _she whispered, breaking away from Klaus and Elena, hiding her face in her hands. "Nonono, this isn't happening!" Ice broke out from the ground, snow began to fall, and she could feel her emotions swirling inside of her, bringing her powers to the forefront. Gone was the ease with which she had commanded the ice just hours earlier, now it erupted around her of its own accord.

"Caroline!" yelled Klaus, trying to come forward to help her. She looked up from her hands and met his panicked gaze, and in that moment she wished _so badly _that she was just a normal girl who had met him on the mountain. They could have watched the northern lights and played in the snow and maybe even fallen in love…

"Stay away from me!" she cried, tears marring her vision. Her hand shook with energy as she turned away from him but before she knew what she was doing; bolts of ice flew from her fingertips. Klaus groaned and she whirled around in time to see him collapse into the snow.

"_KLAUS!" _she yelled, running over to his side. Klaus pushed himself up placed his hand over his heart, meeting Caroline's eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, though his voice was strained. He managed a small smile and reached a hand up to touch her cheek. "You've got to go back, love. You can't run forever. Trust me, I've tried."

Caroline laid her hand over his, gasping when she felt his skin. It was slowly but surely becoming ice cold. She locked eyes with Elena who was kneeling behind Klaus and the brunette looked about as worried as Caroline felt.

"I hit him with ice, straight to the heart, he needs a healer!"

"Bonnie," said Elena, firmly. "Bonnie's the only one who can do anything. But Caroline…you have to go back to Mystic Falls."

Caroline looked at Klaus once more, and though it was early still, her magic wouldn't take long to turn him into ice, permanently. If going back home was going to save him, then that was what she'd do. With a deep breath, she summoned the courage of a queen. "Let's go home."

_**xxx**_

"The Queen has returned!"

The cry resounded through the guards and the gates were thrown open as the horses carrying Elena, Caroline and Klaus burst through. Servants gathered in the front courtyard, a little wary but happy nonetheless to see their Queen returned unharmed.

Caroline helped Klaus down from his horse, and suppressed a cry of shock at the icy temperature of his skin. She could make out the faint bluish-tinge on his fingertips, and she knew he didn't have long. "This man needs a healer at once, take him straight to Bonnie!" she cried. The guard complied, helping Klaus inside, while Caroline remained behind. Once she was sure Klaus would be taken care of, she allowed herself to take in the state of her kingdom. There wasn't a single window that wasn't covered in frost, snow clung to every surface. The clouds gathered above were dark and threatening, betraying Caroline's inner tumult and she fought to keep herself in check but she feared it was no use – she would never be able to fully control her curse.

Still, she couldn't lose all hope now. Her people were suffering, and she had to help. Summoning all of her will, she stood in the courtyard and tried to will the snow away. If nothing else, the endeavor would take her mind of waiting for news of Klaus.

_**xxx**_

"Quick, lay him near the fire!" Bonnie Bennet ushered out the guards after they had lain the young man on the couch, and she inspected him carefully. "Oh no," she whispered, laying her hand over his heart.

"What's happening? Who are you?" asked Klaus, his teeth chattering.

"My name is Bonnie, I'm a healer. I've studied the ancient curses, especially the one which ails our queen."

"Can you heal me?"

Bonnie sighed, folding her hands in her lap as she knelt on the floor next to Klaus. "It's not impossible to heal from a blast of pure ice. My grandmother once healed Elena, many years ago when Caroline accidentally shot ice at her head. They were just little girls then, they had no idea how dangerous it could all be. My grandmother removed all memories of the magic from Elena, but Caroline has lived with the guilt ever since."

"That's why she's so scared of hurting people," said Klaus, realization dawning on him.

Bonnie nodded solemnly. "Ice to the heart…I'm sorry, really. But it's lethal; there are few things that can cure you. The legends speak of one possibility…an act of true love." She looked at him hesitantly, "Is there anyone in your life...?"

"No," said Klaus tersely, staring into the flames.

"Perhaps even a family member-"

"I left my family a long time ago, "said Klaus, his voice hard. True love? That was something he put very, very little faith in. Although, the image of shining blonde hair and a pair of bright blue eyes invaded his mind before he could stop himself – but what would come it? She was a Queen, did he presume that she returned his affection?

Bonnie said nothing for a moment, though her thoughts too had turned towards Mystic Falls' young ruler. The same ruler who had run from her home in terror, only to return for the sole reason of healing this young man. She would've voiced her thoughts if she wasn't interrupted.

"Bonnie, what's happening, I was told Caroline hurt a man and brought him to you?" A young man with dark hair had entered the room, and strode towards the two, Bonnie hurried to her feet and helped Klaus up.

"This is Klaus. Caroline shot him with ice to the heart and it – it doesn't look good." Bonnie turned towards Klaus, noting with worry that his blonde curls were becoming streaked with white. "Klaus, this is Tyler Lockwood, one of the royal advisors."

Tyler nodded briefly, "Bonnie, would you please attend to some of the people in the great hall, they're taking refuge from the storm. Caroline's losing her control."

The healer nodded and ran out, Klaus moved to follow her but the ice was spreading through him, he could feel his limbs turning leaden, completely numb. He sank down on the sofa, feeling the cold become even worse than before. Before he could move closer to the fire, he became aware of Tyler still in the room, shutting the window and blowing out the candle. He then walked over to the fire and dumped a pitcher of water on it.

"What are you doing?!" asked Klaus through chattering teeth.

Tyler looked him over, almost pitying him. "I'm sorry for this, but you're going to be the perfect push over the edge for her."

"What are you talking about?" asked Klaus with narrowed eyes.

Tyler smirked, "I'm the leader of the advisory council, you know. With the ruler indisposed, the council leads the country and its leader is the de facto king."

Klaus didn't need anything more to put two and two together. "_You _want to be king – but Caroline-"

"Yes, I thought I was going to have to come up with some sort of unfortunate accident to befall her," said Tyler, rolling his eyes. "Luckily she proved what a freak she was-"

"Don't you dare!" Klaus yelled, swinging his fist forward, but the ice in his veins stunted his normally agile movement, and Tyler dodged the blow easily.

"You should rest, you're going to be ice soon," said Tyler with a smirk. With that, he ran from the room, and Klaus launched after him but was hit the door and heard the resounding _click _of the lock.

"_NO!" _he yelled, his roar sounding weak to his ears. He couldn't help but think of Caroline, she would be devastated to learn someone had died from her powers, she would be willing to leave the kingdom forever, or even worse…

He had to find some way to help her.

**_xxx_**

The storm raged on, the snow blinding. Caroline could hear the guards calling her name, they were trying to find her and she had no doubt they were under instructions to put her down. She couldn't even blame them anymore, she was completely out of control, but still, she didn't want to die, so she ran across the fjord, still trying desperately to regain her control.

"Caroline?" A man's voice interrupted her panic. Caroline spun to see Tyler Lockwood, a legacy of the advisory council, now the head of it having taken over from his father, Richard. She had hoped Tyler's knowledge of politics and familiarity with the council would enable him to lead the kingdom in the way she clearly would never be able to, and she was certain her trust had not been misplaced. The people were being taken care of, after all.

"Tyler, you have to get away! I can't hurt you too!" She wrapped her arms around herself, for once in her life, she felt the chill of the snow.

Tyler approached her, shielding his eyes against the snow. "Caroline, you have to stop this, you've hurt people!"

"I _know, _Tyler! I tried, but I can't stop this! I have to leave! The man I brought in…Klaus. Just make sure he's alright, please!"

"Don't you know, Caroline?" said Tyler, finally close enough to see her. She looked terrified, and Tyler knew for certain that the only way this entire debacle would end was if she didn't have her powers anymore.

And she wouldn't have powers if she were dead.

"He's dead, Caroline," said Tyler, his voice grave. "Bonnie tried, but there was nothing to be done. He's ice."

"_NO!" _Caroline felt a burst of magic ripple through her and the storm stilled, the snow freezing in the air. "No_, please_…" She collapsed on the ice, sobs racking her body.

"It's true, Caroline. You killed him."

_**xxx**_

Klaus felt the edges of his fingertips ice over and knew the worst wasn't far off. There was no budging the door, but then he heard the lock rattling. He tensed, wondering if it was Tyler coming to finish him off for good when the door swung open to reveal a wide-eyed Bonnie on the other side.

"Tyler said you were dead," she said, running over to his side, "but I knew that couldn't be true, you still had time."

"Where's Caroline?!" Klaus asked, already making his way to the door.

"She ran out to the fjord, Tyler ordered the guards to capture her!" said Bonnie, completely panicked. "He told them she had committed murder!"

"Bloody hell," muttered Klaus. It didn't matter that he was almost ice, he had to get out and find her. "Help me get out there, I can calm her down and stop this," Klaus pleaded, and Bonnie nodded.

"Elena can get you out onto the fjord. Klaus-" Bonnie looked at him intently. "Please help her. She's not a monster, she's just scared."

"I know," he replied, looking out the windows at the frozen land. "I promise, I'll help her."

**_xxx_**

Elena pushed her horse faster across the fjord's ice surface, past the ships which had been frozen in place. "I see them!" she cried and Klaus looked across the white expanse to see two figures in the distance. There was Tyler, the bright colours of his royal uniform standing out against the ice. And in front of him, crumpled on the ice…

"Caroline!" he cried out, but his voice was weak. The Queen was shaking, sobbing, and his heart constricted at the thought that she was grieving _him. _Elena pushed her horse faster, but he watched in horror as Tyler slowly drew his sword, intending to bring it down on Caroline's neck.

"No!" Elena cried, but her horse suddenly skidded on the ice, sending her and Klaus to the ground. They scrambled to get up, and Klaus tried his hardest to push past the ice spreading through his legs. He didn't have long, but he couldn't care less, he saw Tyler's sword reflect the bright ice, and he ran across the ice, skidding and slipping but gaining ground.

"Caroline!" he yelled again and this time he was close enough. Caroline's head jerked up and whipped around and Tyler looked over his shoulder, yelling in frustration. He quickly lifted his sword to end Caroline but Klaus ran in between them lifting his hand against the steel. The blade swung down and hit Klaus' hand but shattered on impact.

After all, ice could break steel.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled. Where a man had stood a second earlier, now a perfect ice replica was in his place, hand still outstretched to protect Caroline. Tyler had fallen back, the impact of his refuted blow had sent him to the ground. Elena had reached them, her hand was clasped over her mouth in shock and the figure of Bonnie joined them a second later.

"She couldn't save him," Elena said quietly as they watched their queen hold onto the statue and sob brokenly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she said, again and again. "Please, please come back, I lov-I think I could have loved…" but her declaration could not be heard over her tears. The fjord was silent except for her sobbing, the onlookers all quiet witnesses to their Queen's grief.

It was Bonnie who noticed it first, the shift in magic. The smooth sheen of Klaus' skin began to change, lighten, become the colour of warm skin. Slowly but surely, he changed from ice back into man, until finally, he was once more alive and healthy. Caroline was stunned, her arms still draped around him, not believing that she was feeling warmth instead of ice.

"You're pretty fast across snow, you know that?"

She laughed at the old line and looked up at him in disbelief and joy. "But…but how?"

"An act of love," said Bonnie, coming closer to them, a wide smile on her face. "He saved your life, so-"

"You saved my life!" said Caroline and she hugged him close to her, burying her face in his chest and feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Anytime, your majesty," he said, smiling as he pressed his face against her hair. She pulled back from his and gave him a beaming smile.

"That's it!" she said suddenly, looking at the frozen land. "_Love, _that's it!"

"What do you mean, Caroline?" asked Elena.

Caroline smiled and stepped away from Klaus, though she took his hand. "Watch this." Concentrating on the warm ball of happiness upon seeing Klaus alive, she let her power flow through her, imagining the ice melting and snow lifting off the land. In almost no time at all, the winter thawed and the people laughed in amazement as the summer came back.

"I told you, sweetheart," said Klaus quietly. "You're strong. Believe me now?"

Caroline hugged him again, and then pulled back slightly. "Thank you, Klaus," she said the stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his his, pulling him closer by his shirt. She pulled away, laughing at the look of shock on his face. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Klaus," she said, becoming serious. "I had no idea how powerful I was."

"You've got nothing to apologize for, love," he said, his arms around her waist. "But I hope you won't freeze me if I kiss you again?"

Caroline laughed and nodded, and Klaus smirked, pulling her closer and into another kiss, the bright summer sun shining overhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed, and I hope you have a great weekend!<strong>


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note: Only nine more days! Hope you're getting into the Christmas mood, here's some more fluff from last year to help you along. A huge thank you to all you wonderful people reading and reviewing, I hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p><em>Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,<br>In the lane, snow is glistening  
>A beautiful sight,<br>We're happy tonight,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland<em>

"_Caroliiiine_. Wake up, love."

Klaus propped himself up on one elbow, idly running his hand through Caroline curls. The beautiful blonde lay on her stomach; arms tucked under the pillow beneath her head and didn't stir under Klaus' ministrations. The hybrid was undeterred, simply smirking and moving so that he hovered over Caroline's back, then bent his head down so that he could press a kiss to the top of her spine, running his lips over her shoulder blade. Softly, he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, whispering against her skin, "Come on Caroline, time to get up."

This time she did mumble under her breath and Klaus grinned in victory. He took his place at her side once again, then gently turned her over so that she lay on her back, blinking her eyes blearily to see Klaus smirking over her.

"What the hell, Klaus," she whined, "I was fast asleep! A girl needs her beauty rest."

"You're already beautiful, sweetheart," he replied instantly, but she just scoffed through her yawn.

"Oh no, no cheesy lines at-" she glanced the clock on the bedside table, "-at 3:00 in the morning! Ugh!"

She turned on her stomach again, but Klaus simply chucked and ran his hands along her sides. As expected, she jerked under his hands, giving an muffled sound of irritation.

"You know I'm ticklish, stop it!" she said, still talking to the pillow but Klaus didn't stop for a moment.

"Just get up, get dressed and come with me, love – you won't regret it, I promise."

With a resigned sigh, she spun so that she was on her back again, folding her arms over her chest and giving him a suspicious glare. "Where exactly are we going to go in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Technically, it's morning – Merry Christmas, by the way."

He was right, of course, and Caroline softened slightly. "Look, I know the whole 'Joy of Christmas morning is probably new to you, but most people generally wait until sunrise to get the party started."

"Well, we're not most people," Klaus replied, then leaned down to kiss her awake, relishing in the small whimper of content she gave. He let himself get lost in her taste, her scent, letting his lips and tongue explore her mouth, he nipped at her lips gently as he pulled away. Her eyes were hooded, cheeks flushed and he smirked at the vision of _his _love, before remembering why exactly he had woken her up in the first place.

"Up you get, Caroline," he said cheerfully, lifting off from the bed and pulling the covers with him around his waist. It was an unnecessary move as he simply walked over to the closet to get dressed, but it served the dual purpose of leaving Caroline cold enough to be forced into getting up and going along with him as well as giving him an ample view of her naked body, beautifully illuminated by the moonlight that streamed in through the window.

"You're an ass," she muttered as she stalked past him into the wardrobe, noticing his shameless stare.

"You love me regardless," he said smugly, and she faltered for just a moment before smiling softly and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p>The moon was bright, as Klaus led Caroline out of the front door of the manor house they were staying in. The English countryside held no small amount of beauty, and Caroline loved it here, though she was currently blind to the Christmas morning.<p>

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" she asked, irritated.

"I promise it's just for a minute," said Klaus as he guided her by the shoulders, leading her to the structure that stood a small ways apart from the house. "Alright, eyes open," he said, and Caroline eagerly lifted the blindfold, finding them both standing outside the stables. On the front of the wooden door, there was a bright red bow.

"You didn't…" she said, looking between the door and Klaus, catching the hybrid's growing smile.

"Merry Christmas," he said, inclining his head towards the door, and she laughed, throwing the stable door open and running in, squealing in delight at the sight inside. Klaus followed her inside, smiling at the sight of her with her arms around the neck of the newly purchased Arabian, gently petting his muzzle.

"You got me a horse?!" she asked incredulously and Klaus laughed, coming up to pat the horse's side. "He's yours, love. Thought you might enjoy it."

She gave him her widest, sunniest, best _Caroline _smile and he basked in it, pulling her forward and giving her a peck on the lips. "What do you say we take him out for a ride, hmm?" he asked, but Caroline bit her lip, ducking her head sheepishly.

"Okay, so you know how I've always liked horses, right? I guess this is when I tell you I've never actually ridden one."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, but his good mood didn't waver. "No worries love – this fine creature should have no problem carrying the both of us, isn't that right mate?" he asked, patting the horse, who whickered in response. He quickly saddled up the horse, and led him outside, but Caroline still held some trepidation

"Don't I need some sort of lessons, or pointers-"

"You forget, I'm the teacher in the world," Klaus replied with a wink, and then came to stand in front of her, hoisting her up by her waist and setting her on the horse's back. He jumped up and took his spot behind her, bringing his arms around around waist and taking the reins in hand.

Caroline adjusted her position so that she was comfortably and safely ensconced within Klaus' arms and relaxed as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Ready?"

"Yeah I think-" Her reply was lost to the wind as she shrieked, Klaus having spurred the horse forward, quickly escalating into a full gallop. The cold air whipped her face and she panicked before feeling Klaus squeeze her sides reassuringly. She couldn't make out where they were going, just barely making out the landscape bathed in white and the clear sky overhead dotted with stars. Slowly but surely, the initial fear wore off and she felt herself enjoying the thrill, the movement of the horse under her, the comfort of Klaus right behind her and she allowed herself to enjoy one moment of pure inhibited _freedom. _

Eventually, Klaus slowed the horse to a canter and Caroline brought herself back into the moment. "You know, you still haven't explained why we had to do this at 3:00 in the morning," she said teasingly.

"Don't I always have a reason?" Klaus replied and she swore she could feel the smugness radiating off him. "Look around."

The horse slowed to a stop and Caroline was finally able to look around, gasping at the sight. Now she understood. The full moon cast its rays on the snow-blanketed countryside, which stretched out for miles around them. The soft rolling hills were covered with soft, unmarred snow; the trees were lined with white. The snow glittered in the soft light, and for a moment the world was blissfully, peacefully, silent.

"This is incredible," Caroline whispered reverently.

"Quite a sight," Klaus murmured, holding Caroline closer. The two of them remained wrapped up in each other, simply taking in the cold beauty of the winter scene, before Caroline gave a soft sigh.

"We should go back," she said, a little regretful to have to leave this idyll behind.

"Something wrong?" asked Klaus, immediately concerned.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong," said Caroline with a small smile. "But I think it's time I gave you _my _Christmas present." Turning her body so that she could face him, she wrapped an arm around his neck and leant up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "Trust me – you're going to love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and stay warm!<strong>


	5. Let it Snow

**Author's Note: Another day, another drabble. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh the weather outside is frightful<br>But the fire is so delightful  
>And since we've no place to go<br>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

So here's the thing about vampires – they're not supposed to be able to feel the cold. When your body has magical healing powers, hypothermia just isn't a problem, ergo, the snow doesn't bother them. But Caroline Forbes never really wanted to be a vampire after all, and if remembering the sharp chill in the air during the winter months is just one more thing that will somehow help her hold onto her humanity, then she'll draw her coat tighter around her and pretend that she can still feel the bite of the cold wind. And on a night like tonight, as she lay on the snow covered forest floor looking up at the night sky through the trees, she pretended that she could feel every single little snowflake as it settled on her face, covering her body.

_Covering her blood. _

"_Caroline!" _

Vaguely, she can hear a voice call her name and the far off sound of branches snapping as somebody moves very quickly through the underbrush. But Caroline couldn't concentrate on it for long, already her senses were foggy, her eyes drooping shut as her breathing hollowed. The wooden bullets embedded in her chest, (courtesy of some very eager hunters who had left her for dead) had managed to miraculously miss her heart but though they were small, they weighed her down. Oddly, she didn't mind – she found she liked watching the snow.

There's a part of her brain that is desperately telling her to fight, to move, to do anything other than give into the cold that is starting to seep into her bones. For once, she doesn't think it's her imagination. A ridiculous thought comes to her then, if the snow keeps falling, won't it cover her body? Struggling against the image of her corpse lying frozen stiff under a heap of perfect white snow, she lifted her head and looked to her right, where she's sure the sounds are coming from.

"_Caroline, where are you?!" _

She wants to laugh in relief, but she's too tired and too cold so she settles for gathering every inch of strength and calling out for the one person who _of course _would be out here looking for her.

"Klaus!" Her cry is nowhere near as strong as she'd like it to be, but you don't live for a thousand years without honing some skills and not a moment later, Klaus has broken through the trees and is staring down at her, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Oh, _Caroline," _he whispers, before flashing to her side and pulling her into his arms. "Where did they get you?" he asked, his voice a rushed and furious whisper.

"Five bullets in the chest," she answered, curling into his body as he picked her up off the ground. Before he could run off with her, Caroline caught a glimpse of the snow, no longer an unblemished canvas but marred by the angry red drops of blood from her wounds. It would seem Klaus has seen the same thing because there's a growl building in him, a steady vibration that Caroline could feel when she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"There were two hunters-" she started to explain, but Klaus really did growl then, a terrifying sound befitting the world's most fearsome creature.

"I ripped out their hearts," he says darkly by way of explanation. Caroline knows that two deaths should never make one _happy _per se, but then they did try to kill her, so she hides the small smile on her face against Klaus' chest, feeling the slight rush of air against her curls, and the next thing she knows, they're going through the front door of the beautiful English country manor that Klaus has kept tucked away, reserved solely for her and him when they decided on these little winter vacations.

"How did you know something was wrong?" she asked as he made his way up the stairs to their Master suite.

"I finished my call with Elijah and you were nowhere to be found. I went outside, through the woods and heard _them", _he spat out the word, "talking about how they had brought down a vampire. I knew it was you. I killed them on the spot." He had reached their massive bathroom by now and sat her down on the marble countertop, cradling her face in his hands. "Why did you even go into the woods Caroline?" he asked, and Caroline felt a pang in her heart at the undisguised desperation in his voice.

She reached her own hand up to lay it against his cheek, running her thumb over his stubble. "I'm sorry, it was stupid – I just really wanted to watch the snow fall."

Klaus looked like he wanted to reprimand her, but the blood on her chest was more pressing so he went straight into doctor mode, pulling out the bullets with as much care as possible. It hurts before it gets better, but a warm bath and one of his Henleys to sleep in is enough to bring her back to a state of contentment. As they both exited the bathroom nearly an hour later, she immediately went to crawl into bed but Klaus stopped her just before she could do it.

"What?" she asked, confused and exhausted, but Klaus gave her a small smile and quickly pulled over one of the large couches near the fireplace to sit right in front of the room's floor to ceiling window. He then pulled back the curtains completely so that the vista of the forest, the trees brushed with white, and the snow falling quietly against the backdrop of the moon could be properly appreciated.

"You wanted to watch it, right?" Klaus asked with a grin. Caroline smiled widely and nearly skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned. Still, she was fatigued, he could tell, so he sat down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap, then reclined back, welcoming Caroline as she curled up against him. Klaus pulled a heavy blanket over the both of them and they both allowed themselves to relax, him humming a soft tune in her ear. As she sat there, Caroline could feel herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep but she realized one thing: it was never the cold that would make her feel human – it was love, and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're all warm wherever you are! Until tomorrow. <strong>


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note: Quick reminder that this drabble was written last year, so it ignores a lot of canon (like Liz, Klaus's baby). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I really can't stay<br>__(Baby it's cold outside)  
><em>_I gotta go away  
><em>_(Baby it's cold outside)  
><em>_This evening has been  
><em>_(Been hoping that you'd drop by)  
><em>_So very nice  
><em>_(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

The fire roared and crackled, casting a warm glow on the only two inhabitants of the large manor that Christmas Eve night. Klaus and Caroline sat on the floor, legs extended in front of them, basking in the warmth of the flames and the comfort of one another. An empty bottle of wine sat between them, a half-full bottle of whiskey was being shared between the two, the liquid loosening their inhibitions and causing their laughter to ring freely and their words to tumble over one another. Slowly, inch by inch Caroline found herself closer to Klaus until her shoulder bumped his, their thighs touched and she found that she didn't mind one single bit. Their conversation wound down into a lull until the chime of the old grandfather clock in the hallway rung out and Caroline realized how late it was getting.

"_Sooo_…I should probably get going," she said, her words regretful as she moved to get up but a large warm hand encased hers' immediately. She turned to see Klaus staring at her intently, an easy smirk spreading across his face.

"Stay a while love, there's no need to rush. Besides, it's cold out there. "

"Klaus, I should really get back to my hotel, I need to call my mom and wish her a Merry Christmas, and then tomorrow I need to call Bonnie-"

"These all sound like tasks that can be accomplished from here, love," said Klaus, narrowing his eyes playfully. Caroline sighed, she knew he was right. There was absolutely no pressing reason for her to leave, but if she stayed, then she would be crossing a fine line, a line she had come closer and closer to crossing for the past year.

It was one thing to keep in touch by phone, to send letters or drawings, but when the days came that Caroline found herself visiting Klaus, spending the evenings catching up on what they had each been doing with their lives, that was when Caroline had to give up the pretense that she still thought of Klaus as the evil-hybrid who terrorized Mystic Falls. Now, he was her friend. And every time she saw him, she stayed later and later, and tonight…well, it was very late indeed.

"Maybe I could stay for just one more drink," said Caroline with a small smile, and allowed Klaus to pull her back down, settling next to him and accepting the glass he put in her hand.

"Drink up sweetheart, it'll keep you warm," he said with a wink.

"You didn't put something in this, did you?" she asked, teasing him right back, a little surprised at her own playfulness.

"Would I even need to?" he fired back and they laughed over their drinks, Klaus settling his arm around her shoulders. "We come a long way from Mystic Falls you know," he said, almost nostalgically.

"Don't tell me you actually miss 'small town life'?" said Caroline with a snort. Mystic Falls would always be her home, but the world was a big place, and seeing it all was taking up most of her time. "I thought New Orleans was your 'kingdom'?"

"Oh it is, don't doubt that and I'm still waiting for the day you pay it a visit," he said, nudging her lightly, "but I what I meant was that you and I – we've come a long way."

It was the truth, they had come a long way to get to the comfort level they had now. But his comment on New Orleans rankled her, just a little. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to dwell on the mess of hybrids and witches schemes and hurt feelings over a baby that had never even existed in the first place. That had been a dark time. It was so easy to just meet with Klaus whenever he was travelling in the same area she was (which happened too often to simply be coincidence,) that she hadn't thought about ever going to New Orleans with him. Now she let the thought bounce around her head a little – would it really be so bad?

Feeling a little too hot suddenly, she pulled away from Klaus, catching the hurt that flashed in his eyes. "I really should go," she said gently, standing up. "But thank you for a great night, and Merry Christmas." She had barely walked a step before a hand wrapped around her wrist in a death grip and Klaus spun her around, staring down at her with frustration.

"Don't do this again, Caroline!" he demanded, gripping her forearms tightly. "Don't just run away _every _single time you think that the idea of you and me could become a reality. I've allowed it in the past but no more – you know you're more than ready!" His voice was angry, pleading, and desperate, and Caroline found herself trapped within his stare.

"It's not up to you to decide when I'm ready," said Caroline, desperate to break the emotional hold he had on her. "Besides, my friends, what would they say? They'll be suspicious, they'll think-"

"Who cares what they think?! What do _you _think?" Klaus implored.

"I think- I…" she broke off, her heart racing, her breathing becoming labored. This was it, the point of no return, if she ran now she knew instinctively that he wouldn't be so willing to give it another shot. She looked up at him, and it was the pure sincerity in his eyes that broke her.

"My friends know I'm visiting you, and if I don't call soon…well, I guess they'll figure it out," she said softly, a smirk curving her lips. She barely had time to appreciate the shock on his face when he pulled her impossibly closer and crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, while hers wound around his neck, their tongues battling for dominance, tasting the whiskey on each other's breath but not caring. They absorbed each other, letting the weight of the past lift off their shoulders, and enjoying the uninhibited pleasure of finally, _finally _getting their chance.

Eventually, they did pull apart, and Caroline laughed softly, basking in the warmth of Klaus' body and not protesting a bit when he pulled her back to the couch in front of the fire, his hands trailing up and down her body, his lips finding exposed skin and making their mark. "I guess I'll be staying the night," said Caroline coyly, and Klaus grinned wolfishly.

"Good thing too sweetheart, best to stay as warm as possible – it's cold outside."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! This was the last of my drabbles from last year (with the exception of a New Years one which will come in a couple of weeks) and I'm really excited for the new stuff next!<strong>


	7. T'was the Night

**Author's Note: A very Merry Christmas to all you wonderful readers. May your days be happy and bright, and may all your Christmases be filled with good cheer!**

* * *

><p>T'was the night before Christmas, and throughout the French Quarter,<br>Not a creature was stirring, as the long night grew shorter  
>The Originals were nestled, all snug in their beds,<br>While visions of a kingdom danced in their heads

But wait, that's not true-there was one soul awake;  
>The hybrid named Klaus was still up quite late<br>He did like the holiday, that wasn't the case,  
>But tonight he lacked cheer, there was a truth he had faced.<p>

Though Klaus was the king, and ruled over his kingdom,  
>There was one thing he missed that would have meant freedom.<br>Truth was, he was lonely, though he always stood tall,  
>The memory still lingered of a young vamp in Mystic Falls.<p>

But no, that was crazy! His thoughts couldn't dwell,  
>On bright and strong Caroline, though she made his heart swell.<br>His mind was a mess, when all of a sudden;  
>A sound broke the silence and pierced through his burdens<p>

He flew to the window and threw up the glass,  
>Searching the night for the danger that passed.<br>There were no vampires or witches or creatures of lore,  
>But there was the sound of someone coming through the front door.<p>

Klaus crept through house, making sure to keep silent,  
>To kill him was difficult, so who would dare try it?<br>The rooms were all dark, not a single ray of light,  
>But Klaus was prepared for quick and clean fight.<p>

The living room was empty, from what he could see,  
>In the middle of the room stood a giant fir tree.<br>Dressed in ribbons and bows, it reached up to the arches,  
>And that was when Klaus saw who was next to the branches.<p>

She stood still and tall, gazing at him with a smile,  
>And Klaus couldn't move, just stared for a while,<br>He curls, her smile, her presence he absorbed,  
>For standing in front of him was Caroline Forbes.<p>

Neither said word, then Klaus took a step or two,  
>"Is this some kind of trick-could it really be you?"<br>Then Caroline grinned, infected with glee  
>"You're not dreaming, Klaus, it really is me."<p>

She gave a wide smile, then walked up quite near  
>And said with a laugh, "I've missed you all year!"<br>"But what brings you here?" Klaus asked in confusion,  
>Hoping the young blonde was not a just a delusion.<p>

"I came to see _you_ Klaus," she said, rolling her eyes,  
>"Is it so hard to believe that these aren't just all lies?"<br>The hybrid was frozen, and stood shocked in his place,  
>But the longer he stared, he saw the truth in her face.<p>

"You really have missed me," he whispered in awe  
>Then felt a warm feeling as his frozen heart thawed,<br>"It's been much too long," he said with a smirk,  
>And hoped for a reward to all his hard work.<p>

Caroline just laughed, and walked towards Klaus,  
>"I hope you don't mind me just showing up in your house,<br>I know this is weird, and probably quite sudden  
>And don't want to be a bore or a burden,<p>

"Thing is, lots has changed, like you wouldn't believe!  
>Silas is dead, Bonnie's alive – it all feels like a dream.<br>And my friends are all happy, while Tyler's long gone,  
>I was starting to think it was time I moved on.<p>

"So I came to your city, to see what you meant,  
>About music and culture- so far I'm content.<br>But something was missing, that much I knew,  
>And that's when I realized, I had to see <em>you."<em>

Then Caroline stopped, and lowered her eyes,  
>Hoping this wasn't just some foolish try<br>For a last love that was promised one night long ago,  
>He could have moved on, and what did she know?<p>

But Klaus stared her down as his heart swelled in hope,  
>For all of these years, one thought helped him cope.<br>That one day perhaps, he would find his love near,  
>And on this Christmas Eve, she was finally here.<p>

"You're welcome here Caroline, and I hope you might stay,  
>Though I don't understand-why not wait until day?"<br>She gave a small smirk, "I was nervous, I think,  
>But now that I'm here, won't you give me a drink?"<p>

"First things first," Klaus said, as he pulled her quite close  
>With his arms 'round her waist, and her scent in his nose.<br>Then against the first rays of that Christmas day dawn,  
>He said, "I've been waiting, for far, far too long."<p>

And then slowly he kissed her, with all the love felt,  
>By a man who had lived with a lot to regret,<br>But now realized that love was a joy to behold,  
>When found with girl with a heart made of gold.<p>

Her lips were so soft, and she gave a small sigh,  
>And as Klaus held her close, he vowed he would try,<br>To keep her protected and safe in his arms,  
>From all those who'd come and try to cause harm<p>

Slowly they broke away from each other,  
>But stayed close together, the mark of two lovers,<br>In silence they basked in the warm Christmas glow,  
>But peace never lasts, as vampires know.<p>

"Nik, are you there?" his sister yelled down,  
>"Damn it, they're awake," Klaus said with a frown,<br>Caroline laughed and showed him no fear,  
>"Shouldn't they know that I'm suddenly here?"<p>

"Caroline, is that you?" Rebekah asked in shock,  
>His sister were silent, and finally Klaus talked:<br>"Merry Christmas dear sister, come and take a seat,  
>We have a new guest you should probably meet."<p>

So later they sat around the large Christmas tree,  
>With a love and his family, Klaus was finally free,<br>But as Caroline sat near him, she wore a small frown,  
>And so he asked, "Love, what's getting you down?"<p>

She gave a small smile, and no longer seemed miffed,  
>"It's nothing, just realized-I should have bought you a gift."<br>Klaus laughed, kissed her cheek and said with holiday cheer,  
>"I have a present darling, you're finally here."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a great holiday!<strong>


	8. Secret Santa

**Author's Note: This one was a submission for the Klaroline Secret Santa Exchange, written for Dani (bravebadassprincess over at Tumblr) and you should all check out her blog, she's absolutely lovely. She asked for a fic where Caroline gives Klaus the best gift she could-herself. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Have yourself a merry little Christmassssss…"<em>

The radio crooned on, filling the living room with a warm and comforting sound, but it did little to put Caroline into any semblance of the Christmas mood. The tree was up, with every decoration collected over the years hung carefully in place. The remains of a full plate of cookies were on the coffee table and even though she was alone, it was still a cozy scene.

It still didn't feel like Christmas though.

It wasn't too late, she reasoned. There was still one week to work herself up into a holly-hanging, gingerbread-house building, all-around-merry Christmas-loving vampire. It wasn't like she hadn't _tried, _but this year just made her feel like she was going through the motions with no actual enthusiasm. Her friends could only do so much to help, and she knew she shouldn't be taking them for granted, not when her and Stefan were finally out of the awkward stage and Bonnie was in overdrive, the holiday season reminding her of that awful year when she was stuck by herself – if Caroline was feeling normal, she'd drive over to the Salvatores and bicker with Damon over how much garland to hang.

But the fact was, she was in a funk and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't really summon up a fraction of her usual love for the holiday. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She pulled out the 'Klaus' box.

Said box was innocuous, just a plain cardboard box lying on the coffee table, tempting her more by the second. It was her greatest secret, that despite what all her friends thought, she hadn't been as out-of-touch with the infamous hybrid as they would've believed. Granted, Caroline didn't initiate anything herself, and it wasn't like Klaus was desperately calling her every week like a lovesick schoolboy, but the Original was still taking steps to make sure he was never forgotten, and Caroline was forced to admit that his methods worked.

Every Christmas Eve she found the packages, usually left on her porch, with no return address. It was easy to guess the sender and every year was something a little different. He'd forgone jewelry or dresses, which she appreciated, but opted for smaller tokens. Gingerly lifting the box's lid, Caroline pulled out his past presents – a cherry blossom, perfectly pressed between glass, a small pouch full of tesserae that probably dated back centuries. There was a book of poetry, entirely in French, and Caroline inspected each item, the old mantra of _Paris, Rome, Tokyo, _echoing through her mind, his accent clear to her ears.

Caroline knew what he was doing. This was him reminding her of his offer and she'd be more irritated with his refusal to let his obsession with her die, except the gifts were beautiful, varied, and _genuine,_ so who was she to refuse the gesture? A small piece of paper was tucked into the corner of the box, the only gift that was different from the others. It was a sketch, and the familiar face of her mother stared up at her, rendered painstakingly in charcoal, sending another stab of nostalgia through her. Liz Forbes looked brave and indomitable, and for a moment Caroline wondered if that was really how Klaus had seen her mother when she was alive.

(She almost wanted to call him up and ask him herself.)

Arranging the gifts on the table, Caroline looked them over, wondering idly what he would send next week. Surprisingly, she caught herself wondering if she should send something back. But that would be _weird _right? What would a twenty-something even send to a thousand-year old hybrid that had everything? Art supplies? Maybe a new Henley? Caroline snorted to herself, imagining Klaus opening up a gift covered in her favourite dancing reindeer wrapping paper, but the idea had lodged itself in her head firmly, and her discontent was not about to let her go.

For a moment, she considered asking him outright, but that would be even more awkward, she was sure of it. He'd catch her fishing for a hint in a second, and it still didn't seem right. The only way it would feel at all natural was if she asked him face-to-face.

"Oh my god…" Caroline muttered to herself and she realized what she had just admitted to herself. She wanted to _go to Klaus. _Show up on his doorstep during Christmas and what? – catch up over drinks? Zipping to her feet, she paced her living room, her mind flying to the pros and cons, a Venn diagram of all possible outcomes neatly charted in her mind before she was even aware of the sharp digging pain in her right hand.

She couldn't even remember picking up her car keys.

Caroline was not a coward. Not since she lost her mother, and certainly not when it came to Klaus Mikaelson, of all people. She had spent so much time apologizing that feeling shame had become exhausting, and now whatever she did, she did it because it was what she knew she wanted. And right now, standing in her empty house with decorations that just felt meaningless, she wanted to see Klaus. Simple as that.

It was only when she passed the Mystic Falls welcome sign that she turned on the radio and started singing along to 'Jingle Bells', as loudly as she could.

* * *

><p>All in all, Caroline's first impressions of New Orleans weren't spectacular. It was loud, no one looked where they were going, and there was a weird smell in the air.<p>

(Granted, the city was loud with laughter, the people were vibrant and the smell of some amazing good wafts out of cafes.)

It was entirely possible that her less than favourable impression had to do with the fact that a certain hybrid wasn't immediately at her service, _not _that she had expected him to be welcoming her with open arms and a parade. But this was Klaus, and a small (admittedly shallow) part of her always thought that stepping foot in New Orleans would bring him running. Maybe she was overestimating his reach, although she did hear hushed conversations about a 'King' and rolls her eyes at the over dramatization of it all.

The days were counting down to Christmas, and since Klaus wasn't showing up in front of her anytime soon, Caroline wondered if her little plan was even going to happen, but it took all of five seconds for her to snap herself out of _that _line of thought. She was Caroline Forbes, Vampire Barbie, Head Cheerleader, _Miss Mystic Falls_, and if she wanted to see a guy, then she could damn well go see him herself.

At least, that was what she kept repeating to herself as she walked through the courtyard of the large house in the middle of the French Quarter. The front door was large and imposing, and with a deep breath, she reached up to straighten her red and white striped headband, topped off with a red bow. A little cheesy, maybe, but so far Klaus had the monopoly on over-the-top gestures, so now it was her turn. One deep breath and she knocked.

The sound of approaching footsteps put her heart in her throat and she sucked in a deep breath, readying her brightest smile as the door swung open.

"Merry Christm – _Elijah_?!"

The eldest Mikaelson took in the young blonde who was turning a deep shade of crimson, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. She squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed to herself, waiting three beats before facing the older vampire, clearing her throat.

"Well. Hi there. Is, uh, is your brother here?" she asked, her voice high-pitched, clearly embarrassed.

Elijah didn't know the young woman that well, short of recognizing her from Mystic Falls, but if the bright red bow on her head was anything to go on, he couldn't imagine what his morose younger brother could have to do with her. Still, ever the gentleman, he opened the door wider and gestured for her to step inside.

"He's just upstairs. Please, make yourself at home."

Caroline nodded mutely, appreciating that while Elijah's lips were pressed together tightly, he managed to rein in his laughter so that she wasn't completely mortified. She suddenly felt so _young_, and started to panic wondering just how smart of an idea this was. Elijah guided her into the living room where a large and lush tree was standing, beautifully adorned with glass ornaments, and just as Caroline turned to tell him that she was probably going to leave, he had flashed away.

Hands shaking, breathing stuttered, Caroline inspected the tree, all the while wondering what she was going to tell Klaus about her appearance, but she was distracted by the details of the beautiful tree.

"You know sweetheart, Christmas morning isn't for another two days."

Caroline froze, forcing herself to take a deep breath before turning to meet the hybrid who had been on her mind constantly for the past few days. She couldn't form any words, but Klaus simply smirked and clasped his hands behind his bank, sauntering forward until he stood right in front of her.

"I mean, I'm not one to quibble over human traditions, but I do believe all presents are to wait until the 25th."

"Since when do you care about rules?" Caroline asked, finally finding her voice and injecting her usual attitude.

Klaus grinned widely, reaching up to tap the bow on her head, then let his hand travel downwards to tug on a golden curl. "Very true love. So tell me, do I get to unwrap this present now?"

Caroline gasped, swatting his hand away, but she couldn't be peeved when his eyes were shining with a mirth she had only seen a handful of times before. "I'm not – this isn't like _that," _she said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't just drive ten hours during the Christmas season to have sex with you."

"You wound me love," he said, trailing his hand down her arm to take her hand. "Care to tell me your reason for this lovely surprise?"

Caroline huffed, trying to find the right words, but it's hard to concentrate when Klaus is standing so close, crowding her personal space, the scent of his cologne going to her head, his hand holding hers tightly. "I wanted to give you a Christmas present," she said finally, "I thought I should repay the gesture."

"You liked my presents?" Klaus asked, sounding immensely pleased with himself, and he wasted no time in allowing his free hand to reach up and cup her face.

Caroline nodded eagerly. "I did. And I thought it was time I gave you one back, but I didn't know what to give, so I thought…." She grinned and dipped her head, the red bow shining brightly.

Klaus inhaled sharply, the smirk disappearing as he became much more somber. "Caroline – what exactly are you saying?" he asked, not daring to believe her full intentions.

She smiled gently, leaning into the hand that was cupping her face. "I don't know how long I'm going to stay," she said, squeezing his hand back as anger flashed in his eyes, "But I know I wanted to be here, _now, _for Christmas with you."

There was a good chance she would leave next week, or next month, and never look back. But tonight, here and now, Klaus finally had her right where he'd always wanted and if this was gift, then he was bloody well going to enjoy it. Letting his thumb run over the smooth skin of her cheek, he wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped his head, meeting her lips with an ardent ferocity that made up for lost years. She gave as good as she got, and he relished in the taste of her, just as sweet as he remembered.

His hands were gripping her so tightly he wouldn't be surprised if he left bruises, and so it was with great reluctance that he stopped his actions when he felt her pull away. She didn't move far though, letting her eyes remain shut, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, the picture of content.

"I know I came here, but before we do anything like that, you think we could talk first?" she asked quietly.

Klaus stepped back, noting with glee how she frowned when she missed his warmth. "We'll talk, Caroline, but I'm not letting you go anywhere for a while," he warned teasingly.

"I guess that was the point," she said, grinning. "And look at it this way, I spared you the trip to Mystic Falls this Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I never went, I just sent someone. Couldn't break my promise, could I?" he said with a wink. "Speaking of which, would you like your present now? Since we're not waiting and all."

Caroline hesitated for a second before nodding, and Klaus flashed up to his study, returning seconds later with a simply white envelope. "Merry Christmas love," he said, a coy smile on his face.

Eyeing him a little warily, but unable to temper her giddiness, Caroline ripped open the envelope, pulling out the thick piece of paper and reading it over once before bursting into laughter.

"A ticket to New Orleans? Seriously?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were feeling spontaneous?" he asked with a light shrug.

Caroline just let the paper fall from her hand as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, at least you know it was the perfect present," she said. "Merry Christmas Klaus."

He pulled her close and remembered her earlier request. "Let's talk sweetheart. You and I have got a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>


	9. We Need a Little Christmas

**Author's Note: This is something with a little belated Christmas spirit, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>For we need a little music,<em>  
><em>Need a little laughter,<em>  
><em>Need a little singing,<em>  
><em>Ringing through the rafter,<em>  
><em>And we need a little snappy<em>  
><em>'Happy ever after"<em>  
><em>We need a little Christmas now<em>

"Fancy meeting you here, sweetheart."

Caroline looked up from her notebook, raising an eyebrow at the hybrid who now stood over her table, hands clasped behind his back, obviously making an effort to appear nonchalant. Her first instinct was to bolt in the opposite direction, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he would see nothing wrong giving chase through the French Quarter. "Klaus, this café has the best beignets in the city, I'm _always _here," she said bluntly. "What's wrong?"

His eyes widened comically, and Caroline fought the urge to snort – he'd spent so long being a drama queen, he probably didn't realize how bad he was at subtlety. Still, she didn't stop him from taking a seat opposite her.

"I just wanted to see how you are," he said with a grin, eyes fixed on hers.

Meeting his stare evenly, Caroline shut her notebook, folding her hands neatly on top of it. "_Klaus. _What's wrong?"

He broke his façade then, rolling his eyes and it gave her some peace of mind – annoyed Klaus meant nothing was seriously wrong and she could get back to her work just as soon as she got rid of him.

"We need to talk Caroline," he said, a little sterner than before.

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me?" she asked in mock shock, grinning when he pursed his lips in irritation.

"Well, since you've so deftly avoided spending more than five minutes with me ever since you stepped foot in New Orleans two weeks ago, I think it's safe to say that's not the case." Klaus tried to keep his feelings tempered, but there was no disguising the fact that when Caroline Forbes finally reached his kingdom, he had hardly expected her to treat him like the bloody plague. "Suffice it to say, our lack of relationship is not why I've come to see you."

Caroline sat up a little straighter, her lips pressed into a straight line as she took in his curt words. It was true, for the most part – she had been avoiding him, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before things came to a head – but if he wasn't here to force her into confessing just what was going on in her life, she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Seriously Klaus, just tell me what's going on."

He took deep breath, regarding her seriously. It was a moment before he said anything, and then –

"We need to talk about the carolers."

Caroline sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "And _what _is wrong with the carolers?"

Klaus leant forward, "Sweetheart, you cannot simply walk into this city and attempt to strong-arm the population in feeling some semblance of 'Christmas spirit' by having a bloody army of singers belt out '_We wish you a Merry Christmas' _on every street corner!"

"They're not on _every _street corner," Caroline muttered, avoiding his stare, but he was not to be deterred.

"To say nothing of the Christmas trees, and the garlands on the balconies, god only knows how you smuggled those up there – "

"I got permission for all of those!" said Caroline indignantly.

"Even the carolers?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Special permit from the mayor," she said smugly, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus sighed, not expecting her to be so obstinate. "Funny you should mention the good mayor, because I paid his office a visit and he seemed to have no recollection of those permits he so 'willingly' signed"

Caroline fidgeted in her seat, suddenly embarrassed. "It wasn't like I was hurting him!" she insisted, "It was just a little compulsion for a good cause!"

Klaus regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "A good cause?"

"Spreading Christmas spirit!"

Klaus sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Granted, he should've intervened sooner. He should've intervened when he saw the first trees go up on every street corner, but he had simply brushed it off as some over-zealous _human _taking their decorating duties too far. How was he supposed to know the object of his affections had waltzed into his city and single-handedly taken it upon herself to turn New Orleans into some garish reimagining of the North Pole?

"Caroline," he said, as patiently as possible, "Now, as happy as I wish I could be about you coming to New Orleans, might I ask why you couldn't keep this abundance of – _spirit – _constrained to Mystic Falls?"

Whatever he said must've struck a nerve, because in the next moment she had stiffened and ducked her head away, saying nothing in return. "Caroline? Love, is everything alright?"

Turning to face him, she locked her jaw and gathered her things, standing up abruptly. "Forget it," she muttered, her voice sharp. "Look, I just – if you hate it all so much, I'll stop, I'll leave, I'll – "

Startled by her abrupt mood shift, Klaus shot to his feet and grabbed her arm, stilling her before she could get anywhere. "Now sweetheart, I didn't say _leave._" He grinned, but she didn't return the gesture. "Your designs might be a bit much, but that's no reason to run off."

She gritted her teeth, trying to pull her arm away but he only tightened his grip. "_Klaus_", she said, warningly, but his returning glare shut her up.

"Now, Caroline, are you finally going to be honest?" he asked, his tone clearly patronizing her.

For a moment, Caroline remained silent before finally conceding. "My mom's dead," she muttered, low enough that anyone without enhanced hearing would never have caught her words.

Whatever he had expected to hear, the news of Sherriff Forbes's death was not high on the list. If nothing else, it at least justified Caroline's erratic behavior, even if he didn't completely understand it. "I'm sorry for your loss, love," he said carefully, gauging her reaction.

Caroline scoffed, kicking aimlessly at the ground. "You and everyone else," she muttered, a little bitterly. "Anyway, it was a few months ago, so once I 'grieved', I decided to get the hell out of Mystic Falls."

There was no way to help the small smirk on Klaus's lips, but he tempered any satisfaction he felt, mindful of her grief. "Happy as I am to see you here, that still doesn't explain why you've been so adamantly avoiding me. Or why you've seen fit to become a one-woman decorating committee."

"I found out that she was sick this time last year," said Caroline, her voice small. "She'd known for weeks but didn't say anything, and then a few weeks before Christmas, I found out." Hurriedly, she brought a hand to her face to swipe at a few errant tears, but before Klaus could bring himself to help her, she took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Anyway, I when I got here a few weeks ago, I was _planning _on seeing you…but I didn't know how to do it. It was like I was finally saying goodbye – to my mom, to Mystic Falls, to my life. And I guess I got scared."

It's not something he can pretend to understand; the fear of leaving the familiar. Anything familiar to him once upon a time had been tainted by the memory of Mikael's anger, but for _Caroline_, still young and full of light, there was a lot to give up. So despite the fact that he can't empathize, he still let go of her arm in favour of trailing his hand down to hers and squeezing lightly, offering whatever support he can. "And the Yuletide spirit?" he asked.

Caroline smiled then, a little sheepishly. "Christmas last year was _awful_, and it's my favourite time of year – I guess since I was scared to see you, I needed a project. And come on, you've got to admit everything looks great!"

"Not my style perhaps, but it's beautiful," he said, grinning when her smile widened and he caught sight of the light he'd found so intriguing about her. "I do stand firm on the carolers though. Some of the vampires have taken to treating them as a convenient snack." He didn't mention that he was in that group of vampires, but her scandalized look told him that he wouldn't be interrupted by anymore unexpected bursts of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', and he tried not to look too victorious.

"Come on then," she said begrudgingly, tugging him by the hand as she scooped up her notebook and started towards the nearest street corner. "I need to tell them to take the rest of the month off, and you can fill me in on what's been going on around here."

Klaus didn't know if this was the sort of thing that counted as a Christmas miracle, but as he held Caroline's hand tightly in his and they meandered through the steets of the French Quarter, he decided that this was something he could definitely feel grateful for. And if anyone were to ask any of the vampires wandering about that day, they might've said that they saw Klaus Mikaelson humming 'Deck the Halls', hands clasped with a bubbly blonde.

Unfortunately, no one would ever believe them.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time!<strong>


End file.
